LookaLike a DeidaraOC OneShot
by VeeandreaHart
Summary: Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori are transported into a strange world that is not their own by Leader-sama on a mission to retrieve the twin brother that Deidara never knew he had. Rated T for bad language and all that jazz. Please R


**Yosh! Next one! It's a Deidara/OC. Yeah, another one, deal with it! Goooddd!**

**Summary: ****Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori are transported into a strange world that is not their own by Leader-sama on a mission to retrieve the twin brother that Deidara never knew he had. **

**Note: Deidara's twin brother, Dick, was nicknamed by his two best friends—Alex and Dylan—Gumdrop. Dick is gay, if you don't like that, then don't read and go away. It's my story and I'll do whatever the fuck I want to do with it.**

**Another Note: Alex and Dylan are girls.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Dick, Dylan, and Alex.**

**Alex: You do not own me!**

**Me: You bet your biscuits I do!**

**Alex: No you don't!**

**Me: I created you, ergo I own you. So deal with it, bitch.**

**Alex: *Drops head in shame* okay…**

I was sitting on my bed with my iHome blasting random songs that same on during my shuffle. Dick was sitting next to me, looking in my obsessive Naruto binder. That's right, I said binder. It's a three inch thick binder too, by the way.

"I still think that you look just like Deidara," I told him, looking over to Alex for support, but she was doing homework, like the little goody-two-shoes she is.

"I don't see it," Dick said.

"Come one," I groaned. "You look _just _like him! The resemblance between the two of you is the only reason I decided to befriend you in the first place!"

"Well, I still think you're delusional," Dick told me, rolling his eyes. I grabbed his hands, turning them so that his palms would be facing upwards.

"Look at that!" I demanded. "You have scars on the palms of your hands. In the _exact _same location as Deidara's mouths."

"How do you know that it's the exact location?" he demanded.

"Number one Deidara fangirl," I pointed to myself, lying across his lap and rolling off the bed and onto the floor, where I grabbed my Biology textbook.

"Wow, the number one Deidara fangirl is _actually _studying?" Alex asked, looking down at me, impressed.

"Studying Deidara's hotness," I replied.

"That's your Biology book?"

"Yes."

"Stop staring at your drawing of Deidara," she commanded.

"But…but…" I whimpered. "But why?"

Through the blasting of my music and my conversation with Alex, neither one of us heard the door opening. "Because Deidara looks like a girl."

"Why? Just because his hair is longer than mine, and probably more luxurious to the touch?" I demanded, glaring at her. "That's exactly why. No _male_ could have hair like that and still be considered a guy!"

"First," I lifted my index finger. "Dick's hair. Second," I added my middle finger. "Just because a guy has long hair, it doesn't make him a girl or even girly for that matter."

"Then what would it make him?" she asked.

"Undeniably sexy," I told her, turning back to my Deidara drawing.

"So you think I'm sexy, un?" I heard a smug voice say.

"Dick, stop messing with me," I didn't even bother looking up. Dick did this to me all the time.

"Who's Dick, un?" the same voice said. "I was asking if you thought I was sexy."

"Well, it depends on whom you…" I looked up from my book and trailed off. Scrambling up off the floor, I grabbed my textbook and through it out the window, breaking the glass. A moment late, I realized what I did, and started whimpering. "My baby…"

I soon got over it though, remembering my strong dislike of Biology, and looked back towards my intruders. I walked over to them, and poked "Deidara's face. "Eep…"

"What are you doing, un?"

I grabbed his hand, inspecting it. There were mouths on them, right where they were supposed to be. I looked up at his face, dropping his hand. Walking over to Dick, I tried to tell myself I was dreaming, as a bright blush spread across my cheeks. I snatched my obsessive Naruto binder from Dick's hands, and flipped a couple of pages, landing in the Deidara section.

I walked back to the group, feeling more confident than I probably looked. I held the book up next to his face and compared, coming to the conclusion that this was either the real Deidara or a very amazing cosplayer.

Then I flipped to the Sasori section, coming to the same conclusion. "Tobi," I said, standing on my tip-toes and whispering in his ear. "You're actually Madara Uchiha, correct?"

He nodded. I smiled and touched his mask. "Sorry, I always wanted to touch your mask," I smirked apologetically. Then I hugged Sasori, offering no explanation, and took Deidara's hair out of his ponytail.

I then sat him on my bed, where I brushed his hair until it was silky smooth, and played with it as Sasori started laughing. "Sasori, shut up," I told him. "You get killed by an old lady! Besides Deidara loves me and he doesn't care if I play with his hair."

Dick was looking at Deidara in astonishment. "See, Gumdrop, I told you that you guys looked exactly alike."

"Gumdrop?" Deidara asked, confused.

"Not you, love," I said. "I'm talking to your clone."

"I'm not a clone! I was born, stupid ginger…" Dick murmured the last part under his breath.

"I am not a stupid ginger! I'm a _soulless_ ginger," I said. "Like Sasori, but touching him probably won't result in the loss of your soul," I said, laughing maniacally.

"Dill Pickles," Alex said, addressing me by my food nickname. "Why are there three Akatsuki members who aren't actually supposed to exist, in my house?"

"I don't know," I shrugged. "But my new life's motto is to not question the amazing things that happen in my life, because I deserve to have something good happen to me once and a while."

"You're a freak," she said before looking down at her textbook. "History or Akatsuki?" she asked herself, as if it was a difficult question to answer. Then she threw her textbook aside, stood up and stretched, and walked over to where Dick, Deidara, and I were sitting. "Yeah, you two look so similar," she drew out the word.

"Who's the freak now?" I asked her.

She smirked. "Still you, oh and by the way, it's kind of embarrassing when your boyfriend had nicer and longer hair than you."

"He's not my boyfriend, goooosshhh!"

"You wish he was, though," she said.

I ducked my head down, using my hair to block the blush that formed on my cheeks. An awkward silence settled around the room, until Dick broke it.

"Hey, let's play What I Like About You, What I Like About Me," he suggested.

"Dude, you just totally made that up," I accused him.

"Guilty as charged," he replied.

"How do you play?"

"Well, let's say Deidara was playing," he said. "And he was the Subject. Then we would go around the circle, starting with him saying what we thought was his best feature."

"Ohh," I nodded. "I can dig it. Alex?"

"Count me in," Alex said. "You guys wanna play?" she asked the members of the Akatsuki. They shook their head, except for Deidara and Tobi, so…only Sasori shook his head.

"Too bad, Sasori," I chirped. "You have to play!" then I laughed evilly.

He rolled his eyes and sat in the circle—okay, it was an oval, gosh—that was formed on my bed. "Okay, Alex, what's your best feature?"

"Uh…my hair," she said.

"Dylan, what's Alex's best feature?"

"Nothing! No, I'm kidding," I giggled. "Her beautifulness."

"Her ears," Tobi said happily.

"Her eyes," Deidara said, unsurely.

"Her body," Sasori told us. "It would make a nice puppet…"

"Rape!" I screamed. What followed after happened very fast so, both Alex and Dick hit me over the head while Sasori tried to stab me with a kunai. I screamed again and fell over, laughing. The end. I giggled. "What next?"

"You mean who is next?" Dick asked. "You are. I think you're most attractive feature, from a guy's point of view, are your boobs."

I felt a blush creep back onto my cheeks as I felt the eyes of the Akatsuki members looking at my junk. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "I think my best feature is my lips," I told them.

"You're lips are pretty," Alex said, nodding in approval.

"I just have this obsession with them," I said. "Like, oh this shade of lip gloss looks really nice. I always look at my lips in a mirror. At least once."

"Alex?"

"Um…your face is major attractive, but so is your hair. Your hair is beautiful…your whole head. That's my answer. No, but your body's hot too…uh…you are attractive as a whole. Even your attitude."

"I do have a very inviting attitude," I smiled twirling my hair around my finger.

"The only thing I don't like about you is," Alex said. "Your bad self-esteem."

"I don't have a bad self-esteem," I denied. She gave me a look. "Okay, maybe I have _some_ body issues, but…" she continued to give me the look. "What?"

"You hate your hair," she said. "You think you're fat. You hate your cleavage."

"Okay, I understand," I sighed. "But I don't hate everything about myself. I love my lips. And my eyes."

"Wow, two whole things," Alex rolled her eyes.

"This is supposed to be a bonding experience!" Dick yelled at us. "Now both of you grow some-"

"I don't need what you guys have," I cut him off. "I gutsy enough with them. Now stop telling me I need man parts!"

"Would you stop yelling?" Alex yelled. This ignited an argument between Alex and Dick about who-knows-what.

My eyebrow twitched. "BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" I yelled at them.

They immediately stopped talking and glared at me. "Or else what?"

"Yeah, what'll you do to us?" Dick taunted, childishly.

"Tsukuyomi," I said, threateningly. Their faces went blank for a moment before contorting into looks of mixed terror and rage. The Akatsuki looked at me bewildered.

"You…have the Sharingan, un?" Deidara asked.

I looked at him, blinking. Finally what he said registered in my mind. "What? No," I laughed.

"Then why are they so scared?" Sasori asked.

"Because I make their worst nightmares come true," I smiled maliciously. "Except for that one nightmare that Gumdrop had with the evil unicorn that stole his taco and ran away instead of helping him fight off the evil little children that were trying to eat his bicycle."

"Um…Dylan?" Dick said, effectively getting my undivided attention. "I never had a dream like that."

"Oh, yeah! That was _my _dream," I laughed. "Woops, ha-ha. Now I remember. It wasn't gumdrop, it was Deidara. I remember because the guy that was helping me fight off the little kids had giant hands with giant mouths on them that ate the little children."

"Oh…" cue crickets chirping…

"Anyway, I don't want to play this anymore," I announce.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Deidara! Sasori! Tobi! Why are you guys here?"

"We were sent to find Deidara's long lost twin brother," Sasori replied as Tobi nodded enthusiastically.

"And you're here because…" I asked before gasping. "Can I help find him? Please? Please? Please? Pleeeeaaaasssseee?"

"He's right there-"

"Gumdrop," I said. "Maybe t's you!"

"Why do you call him Gumdrop, un?" Deidara asked. "It's not manly, yeah."

"It fits," Dick and I said at the same time, shrugging.

"Hey, who else think that Itachi Uchiha has secret laughing fits when he's alone in the dead of the night?" I asked raising my hand at the same time Alex and Dick did. All three of us then proceeded to fangirl (Or fanboy…) swoon.

"Oh, great, un. They looo~ve Itachi," Deidara groaned.

"Don't worry, Dei-kun," I crawled over to him, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I love you just a little bit more," my voice now took on an enraged tone. "And _that's_ why I was in the EMO CORNER for three weeks after you decided to _kill yourself_!"

"I what, un?"

"You thought that it'd kill Sasuke too, but no," I growled. "It didn't. so you killed yourself for no reason," I began to hit him. "You stupid fudgetard! Why would you kill yourself!"

"I'm sorry, un…?"

Sasori then laughed. "I told you that you would die young."

"And you, you soulless ginger," I growled. "You not only died almost _a hundred_ episodes before him, but you were killed by your _grandmother_ and a pink-haired _bimbo_? How come all the Akatsuki members I love are dead now?"

I began crying. "Tobi didn't die…" Alex offered.

"Yeah, but Tobi wasn't Tobi after Sasuke killed Itachi after Deidara killed himself."

"Zetsu's not dead."

"But Zetsu is creepy."

"Deidara and Sasori come back to life," Alex said.

"Yeah, but then Sasori dies again, and Deidara's under Kabuto's control, so he's not himself," I threw my arms around said blond's neck. "Deidara, why'd you have to go blow yourself up? Don't you care about your fangirls?"

"I have…fangirls, un?"

"Yeah, and fanboys, but I don't want to get into that…"

"It's the hair, isn't it?"

"Yes, but it's the hair that made me fall in love with you," I sighed. "Oh and the mouths on your hands, which I find undeniably sexy."

"apparently there are a lot of things about Deidara that you find undeniably sexy," Sasori commented.

"well, duh," I rolled my eyes. "Because he's undeniably sexy. And he had a very sexy body, and his purple outfit that he wears under his cloak, so hot!"

"Okay, tiger, you can let go of him now," Alex said.

"No, I can't! I can't ever let him go because then he'd be all like, 'Ah, Sasuke, die in this explosion!' and then he dies and Sasuke doesn't, and it makes me sad…"

"What do you find attractive about Sasori-kun?" Tobi asked.

"His hair," I replied immediately. "I love its color, but Deidara's is so much more…aaahh! You know?"

"This is kind of making me uncomfortable, un."

"I'm sorry, Dei," I let him go. "Just don't blow yourself up and I won't have to latch onto you. Can I play with your hair?" I took off his forehead protector, and started brushing his hair. "Your hair is so beautiful…" I sighed. "What do you use in it?"

"What, un?"

"Like what do you put in it, to make I all soft and whatnots," I clarified.

"Nothing, un."

"Sorry to break up your love fest, but," Sasori interrupted, grabbing Gumdrop's wrist. "We have to leave now."

I finished putting Deidara's hair in a ponytail, and put his forehead protector back in place. "Well, if I'm never going to see you again," I said, pressing my lips against his. "I might as well do that. Bye, Dei-kun!"

"Bye…, Dylan, un?" I nodded.

"Have a safe trip," I said.

"I'll try," he replied.

"Um…don't lose your way on the path of life," I said, awkwardly.

"Yeah, you too, un," he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I guess-"

"Jesus, just kiss her already!" Sasori yelled.

Deidara nodded gratefully at his partner, and pressed his lips forcefully onto my own. When he pulled back he said, "You have beautiful lips."

I smirked. "You have beautiful hair. Well, adios! Don't forget me?"

"I don't think I will, un."

I watched as they walked to the door. Five minutes later, I looked around. "Hey, Alex, did they take Gumdrop?"

She also looked around. "Yup," she nodded.

"How are we going to explain that to his mother?" I made a face.

"I…think you're on your own."

"I think we should run. If they catch us, we deny that he ever made it over to our house, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Okay," I nodded. "Let's go. I need to get my Biology textbook from the backyard…"

**The End! I decided to make this a one shot! Yayyy! My first ever one shot, and I don't think I like it. Whatever. Please review! Yay!**


End file.
